memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Denorios Command
|org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command |hq = Deep Space 9 |current = Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko, Sector Commander |notable = Commodore Kira Nerys, Base Commander / Deputy Sector Commander Commodore Vraath ch'Evram, Executive officer, / Task Force Belligerent Captain Solok, Fleet captain Strike Group Two |flagship = }} Denorios Command is one of six field-based divisions of Vanguard Command. Its designated area of responsibility was the cluster of sectors surrounding the Denorios Belt and the Bajoran System. Starfleet officer Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko was given command of this unit, with special dispensation to represent the Federation and Starfleet in that part of interstellar space. It was organized in mid-2384 and deployed at the start of 2385 by special order of Starfleet Vanguard Command. Composition Denorios Command was composed of the following: * Task Force Belligerent - a task force of 54 starships, most of which were refitted with more combat orientation * Deep Space 9, or Station DS9 * Denorios Base - a vast planet-side Starfleet complex on the Bajoran moon of Derna * 3 orbital outposts * A deep space station defense complement from the Starbase Defense Division composed of: ** One Assault cruiser ** Two Tactical frigates ** Five Tactical corvettes * A unit of Task Force Provider composed of: ** One medical cruiser ** Two Science frigates ** Two Cargo cruisers The orbital space station serves as the base of operations and port of call of the task force. The planet-side installation serves as the resource production plant and primary research facility of the whole command, was well as major colony of the Federation. The three orbital outposts are located 10 light years away from Deep Space 9, at equidistant positions to each other and to the station, orbiting class M planets or class M moons in star systems found along the edges of Federation-controlled space. They serve as the station's forward positions and are tasked as: * listening posts against enemy movement * defense outposts against unauthorized intrusions and surprise attacks along the borders * satellite diplomatic centers for Federation members whose territories are in close proximity to the outpost Background When Bajor was finally accepted into the Federation in 2376, negotiations began for the establishment of a Starfleet installation on the moon Derna that would serve as support facility in scientific research, logistical support, and materiel production for both the Bajoran government and Starfleet's planned new field-based division there. This eventually became a reality when construction of the Denorios Base was completed shortly after rebuilding work of DS9 was also done. Administratively, Sisko was assisted by Commodore Kira Nerys, the Base Commander of Station DS9 and Deputy Sector Commander of Denorios Command. Commodore Nerys facilitates diplomatic decorum among ambassadors holding office in Station DS9, ensure trade sufficiency among entrepreneurs on the station (with the help of Promenade Merchant Association Quark), expedites logistical adequacy of the whole command, and guarantees coordination with Starfleet Command, Vanguard Command and the Federation as a whole. In fleet operations, Sisko was assisted by Captain Solok, a decorated Vulcan Starfleet officer. Captain Solok is the Commanding Officer of the starship . During Condition Red-1 he commands Task Force Belligerent's Strike Group Two, which is half of the ships of the task force and holds the designation of Fleet Captain. When not in task force formation, Admiral Sisko spends only half the time commanding the . When he is off ship, Commodore Vraath ch'Evram, his Andorian Executive Officer, commands the flagship and its squadron. Station DS9 continues to be an important facility for Starfleet as a vital commercial port, diplomatic hub and defensive outpost in that area of Federation space. Several hundred starships docked at the station for various reasons. The Bajoran System is now defended by the tactical support ships of Station DS9. Derna is further protected by a network of automated self-replicating orbital weapons platforms borrowed from Cardassian technology, which were defended by regenerative force fields and equipped with three heavy phasers and 500 photon torpedoes each. The regenerative deflector shielding of these platforms protect them from return fire, rendering them nearly invulnerable. The whole network is powered by three large redundant generators, each placed in different hidden locations in the system. Denorios Command senior staff (as of 2385) *Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko - Sector Commander *Commodore Kira Nerys - Base Commander / Deputy Sector Commander *Commodore Vraath ch'Evram - Executive Officer, Task Force Belligerent *Captain Solok - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two